


A Moment Like This

by Tsuchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchan/pseuds/Tsuchan
Summary: When Oikawa arrives home from being abroad, both he and Iwaizumi have surprises.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	A Moment Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a conversation we had on discord about this [art](https://twitter.com/AmalasRosa/status/1196225907922522112?s=20)

Iwaizumi sat outside official headquarters sucking on a cigarette that he knew Oikawa would certainly disapprove of.

"Well he is not here to be mad about it anyway." he muttered to himself what it felt for the millionth time. It had been his mantra while Oikawa had been away.

It really stressed Iwaizumi out not being near his boyfriend. They had been together so long that everyone called it separation anxiety. Iwaizumi had scoffed at the idea, but he knew they were right. As much as he'd hate to admit it.

Looking up he saw the first of Oikawa’s teammates exit the building. Hastily he put the cigarette out using the bottom of his shoe and threw the end into the trash near by. Not that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to tell right away by the smell of him.

Finally Oikawa came into view. “Yahoo Iwa-chan!” The man yelled.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks burned. He liked to tell himself it was because of embarrassment, when really it was because he secretly enjoyed the attention.

Oikawa had run up to him throwing down his carry on and what looked like a small animal crate before launching himself at Iwaizumi, who of course caught the man effortlessly.

"Shittykawa you need to stop doing this." Iwaizumi said while nuzzling his nose into crook of Oikawa's neck.

"But Iwa-chan will always catch me!" Oikawa whines clinging onto the other man before pouting. He then pushes at Iwaizumi's shoulder glaring at him, "You smell like smoke! BAD IWA-CHAN! BAD!"

The crate makes a MRRRPH noise. Which causes Oikawa to finally climb off of his boyfriend.

"I brought a surprise!" Oikawa says excitedly, picking up the crate carefully before shoving the opening in Iwaizumi's face, "Surprise!"

Inside was a ball of matted whiteish grey fluff. Yellow eyes and a pink nose stared back at him. The cat meowed and then flicked his tail at Iwaizumi as if to dismiss him.

"I named him King Caesar! Because he seemed to rule all the alley cats near by." Oikawa says as he sticks his fingers through the bars to pet the animal. "He must have had a duel or something a few days before we left and was injured so I took him in and nursed him. He's such a sweet baby! I brought him home because I thought Godzilla would like a friend when we leave him alone."

"Who said that he needed anyone," Iwaizumi snaps back. But then he realizes something, "Oikawa did you fill out the proper paperwork to bring him into the country?"

"Paperwork?" Oikawa says giving Iwaizumi his dumb cutesy face.

Iwaizumi scrubs his face with his hands, "You're such a moron!"

"I'm your moron!" Oikawa responds brightly.

"Well we're taking the long way home then." Iwaizumi says picking up the luggage.

"Awe why...." Oikawa whined.

"We're heading to the vet to see if that thing has flees before we let Godzilla anywhere near it!" Iwaizumi snaps again heading towards his vehicle.

"Boooo no fun Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yells heading to the car.

After what seems to be five hours and thousands of dollars wasted, King Caesar was given a clean bill of health and was allowed to be around other animals.

And of course Iwaizumi makes a b-line for laundry room once the apartment door is open. Oikawa pouts _I guess Iwa-chan isn't a romantic and doesn't want to see these two soulmates finally meet._

Godzilla is nowhere in sight. Probably sleeping on their bed the little stinkball. Opening the crate it takes little coaxing to get King Caesar out. The animal doesn't go very far before finding a place in Oikawa's lap.

King Caesar had been shaved down quite a bit when they went to the vet. Oikawa runs his fingers through the short fur. He is happy to be home. He never does like being away from Hajime too long, and their fur baby.

Godzilla finally announces his arrival. They had to put a bell on him as a kitten because he kept scaring the living daylights out of Oikawa with how quietly he moved. Oikawa can't count the amount of times that he almost stepped on the cat.

"Hey buddy," Oikawa coos encouraging the cat to come to him. The black cat saunters over, before stopping suddenly at the sight of another cat in Oikawa's lap.

"Oh don't worry he's a friend," Oikawa says reaching out to Godzilla, "Thought you may need someone to keep you company when Iwa-chan and I aren't around."

Godzilla still isn't really sure, but King Caesar takes a step towards the black cat. Godzilla takes a couple steps back. King Caesar darted toward Godzilla, shoving his little pink nose in his face.

Oikawa giggles. Godzilla sniffs the other cat before nipping at King Caesar's ear. King Caesar nips back. Godzilla flips his tail at the other cat before trying to saunter off.

“What?” Oikawa says dragging the Godzilla back to him by grabbing him around the middle. He turns the cat to make it face him. “I’ve been gone for weeks and you don’t even miss me you little hair ball!”

Godzilla’s expression doesn’t change. If anything he looks bored, the little shit. King Caesar finds himself a nice perch on top of the couch.

“He’s probably mad at you for being away so long.” Iwaizumi yells from the laundry room.

Oikawa scoffs. What a silly idea! Iwa-chan must be messing with him! Considering he hasn’t left the laundry room since they came in. So Iwa-chan must be hiding something!

Oikawa finally focuses on Godzilla’s new collar. When had Hajime got Godzilla such a shiny identification tag? Oikawa pinches what he thinks is the tag between his fingers only to find out that it's really a ring...

"Iwa-chan!" he screams out. He shakily goes to undo the collar. Godzilla glad to be free, is off like a shot leaving Oikawa to sit there sobbing huge tears at the engagement ring in his hands.

Iwaizumi comes and sits beside Oikawa placing a kiss on his forehead, "Do you like it?"

"Why do you always have better surprises then me?" Oikawa all but wails like an over grown child.

"I'll take that as a yes." Iwaizumi responds. Oikawa glares at Iwaizumi but still kisses him anyway.

\--

Hanamaki snickers. He can feel Oikawa glaring at him from where he is on the dances floor. Well this is what that the idiot gets! He wouldn’t decide on a song for the first dance of his own wedding. And he certainly knew that he left it up to Mattsun and Makki it would be some stupid sappy English pop ballad. Iwaizumi certainly knew what he was getting into by the crooked grin that he is wearing.

"Is he crying yet?" Mattsun says while rocking the baby in his arms.

"You two are so mean!" Momiko says to his right. Hanamaki loves his wife, he really does, but she certainly doesn't understand how much fun it is to tease Oikawa. Hanamaki runs his hands through his daughters hair. The flower crown that was in her hair earlier that day has left a mess of twigs and leaves. Hanamaki grimaces at the thought of brushing it.

"He's defiantly crying now." Mattsun's wife says coming up to the group. She's grinning, flipping through the pictures in her phone with glee.

"See we're not being mean. Those are tears of joy." Hanamaki says to his wife. Momiko gives fond roll her eyes.

"Can I go see Uncle Tooru now?" His daughter asks him. Oikawa for some reason is her favourite person. Hanamaki isn't sure how that happened. He also not sure if he likes it.

"Sure sweetie. And please make it as sappy as you can for daddy!" He says to her. She nods seriously before she takes off running.

His wife sighs as Mattsun's readies the camera on her phone.

(His child nearly takes out one of Oikawa's knees, but the photos are adorable.)


End file.
